digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcade
The arcade games on the arcade can all be played at the cost of one coin. Beating the High-Score will get you more coins. Donkey Kong Mario's first game. You jump over the barrels and climb the ladders to get to the top to rescue the princess. Colliding with a barrel results in the loss of a life. The high score is held by jredmond3 with a score of 103,200. Snake DOH! - Snake Move around, trying to get the dots that appear. With each dot you get, you (the snake) get larger. If you crash into the wall, or yourself, GAME OVAR The High Score belongs to LvKeulen with a score of 3,359. Tetris Arcade Good old Tetris. Wait, you don't know what Tetris is? And you dare call yourself a nerr. The High Score belongs to Empy with a score of 9,665. Asteroids Move around your spaceship with the arrow keys, and press the space bar to shoot. Destroy all the asteroids to move on. If you crash into an asteroid or UFO, you lose. You can go through the edge of the screen. The high Score belongs to LvKeulen with a score of 138,170. Helicopter Click in the window to raise up the helicopter, and let go to let it drop. Try not to crash, and rack up your score! The High Score belongs to Francine with a outstanding score of 61,106. Frogger See Asteroids description. The High Score belongs to jredmond3 with a score of 40,400. Wreckanoid A Breakout-type game. The High Score belongs to Orangesoda with a score of 28,310. Balloon Maze Wave the fan to raise the dog into the air. Make sure to avoid the monsters' attacks! The High Score belongs to LvKeulen with a outstanding score of 707,108. Hamster Race Hamster race is a game, in which the objective is to circle the track as long as you can, without touching the edge. By holding down the left mouse button, the hamster will turn. The hamster speeds up over time. This game does not automatically submit your score, so you can play until you are satisfied with it. The High Score belongs to Logan with a score of 3,776. Skee Ball Roll the ball by dragging the mouse across the screen, and try to get it into the holes to get as many points as you can. This game is subject to many barrier glitches. I SUCK AT THIS GAME! ;_; ~UltiMario ME TOO! -.- ~Merlink I love this game. ~Cudge123 The High Score is held by LvKeulen, as usual with a score of 2,010. Pretty Pretty Bang Bang Blow your white dot up to destroy the incoming red dots. The High Score belongs to LvKeulen, as usual again with a score of 175,090. Double Wires This game was once referred to as "Drunken Spiderman" by Francis. You click to aim and fire wire-like lines at the terrain, and attempt to go as far as you can. This game does not automatically submit your score, so you can play until you are satisfied with it. The High Score belongs, once more, to LvKeulen, with a distance of 1,000.8. Six Feet Under This game Francis said he would take down, so he made it the only free game in the arcade. You repeatedly tap the right arrow key to go faster, and press spacebar when you reach the red-colored ground to send the coffin flying. The High Score belongs to Alexio with a score of 718. At the second 4th of July Party, this game was removed.